Why is There No Popcorn?
by Rasei
Summary: Bart has a reason to be hyper on this day, and a reason to want popcorn. No one else involved is amuse. What is going on? Spoiler [Slightly AU]


**Title**: Why is There No Popcorn?

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice nor do I own Spoiler

**Prompt**: Tim gets new girlfriend (Stephanie brown) and the rest of the team teases till she single handedly beats them sparring all of the excluding Tim. ~Spoiler1001

**Summary**: Bart has a reason to be hyper on this day, and a reason to want popcorn. No one else involved is amuse. What is going on? Spoiler (AU because end of Season 2)

**A/N:** I'm sorry Spoiler, I had a hard time imagining the team making fun of anyone for getting a girlfriend while keeping everyone in character. Somehow Impulse sort of took over. *wonders if the reason I have to add Impulse to my YJ writing has anything to do with why I started watching Young Justice with the episode that introduce Impulse*

* * *

The day started out normal for Tim. He got up, got dress, finished his homework, went to school, and went to Mt. Justice after school. Sure, he felt like he was being followed when he left school; but he didn't see anyone following him. He made sure when he reached the Zeta-tubes.

It was when he first got to the cave, he noticed something was wrong. The first sign was the small group peeping into the kitchen, where there were loud crashing noises. Since the group wasn't panicking, Tim didn't feel a need to feel tense. Garfield looked over at him, and wave him over.

"Tim, come watch this! I never seen a Flash throw food like this before," said Garfield, grinning. Tim peeked over Cassie's shoulder, to see Bart zooming around looking for something.

"What's up with him?" asked Tim, looking at Conner. Conner shrugged.

"Impulse hasn't told us, Robin," said Cassie, looking in wonder at the mess.

"Sis will be upset on how her kitchen looks by the time she gets back," Garfield nod his head in agreement. Megan wouldn't be happy with the state of the kitchen .

Bart finally stop running around, sighing sadly. He turned to look at the group, with slight tears in his eyes. The group waited for Bart to mention what was going on, but all he did was stand there. Finally, Tim asked what was bothering them all.

"Looking for something, Bart?"

"Popcorn, I need popcorn! Where is the popcorn?" Bart sniff, making the others feel bad. Garfield thought a second, scratching the back of his head.

"We ate the last of it during the last movie night. Remember it was the night we watch Super Tomato Attackers from Jupiter," he said. Bart pause a second, grinning at the thought of the movie. Then he shook his head.

"But I need popcorn!"

"Why?" ask Tim, making Bart stare at him. Bart suddenly grinned.

"Spoiler. Hey Tim, can I borrow some money to buy popcorn?" ask Bart, looking at his watch. Tim raised an eyebrow, wondering why Bart was really happy for a change instead of that fake happy act Bart does so well. Tim took out his wallet, right as the Zeta Tube activated.

"Intruder Alert! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"So I was wrong with the time." Bart glanced at his watch again frowning, then rushed past Tim and the others. Tim span around started rushing, his empty hands already reaching for weapons. The group arrive into the main room ready to fight. There was only one intruder, a masked person in purple.

"SPOILER!" It was Bart's yell that snap Tim out of fighting mode. Tim study the person, and realize it was his girlfriend. Bart hugged the intruder, grinning.

"Hello, there. You are Flash Kid, right?" ask the person. Bart let go, grinning.

"I'm Impulse. Don't start until I get back. Give this back to Ti... Robin for me," he said, slipping Tim's wallet into her hands. The others in the group looked at each other confuse, as Tim let out a groan. Bart rushed out of the room, heading to the cave exit.

"So, I'm guessing you are a friend of Impulse?" Ask Cassie, relaxing a bit. Tim rub his face.

"Nope. Never met him before," said Spoiler, looking in the direction he went. Tim let out a sigh, as he walked over to her. He took his wallet, frowning slightly. Spoiler ignored him, as she study the others.

"Spoiler..." started Tim, when Conner cut in.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Spoiler," said Spoiler.

"So your name is a spoiler?" ask Garfield. Cassie open her mouth then stop, noticing a blush on Tim's face.

"You are Robin's girlfriend, right?" She asked, with a bit of jealousy.

The girl nodded her head, studying the area. Suddenly there was a yellow flash went by them. The whole room turned to see Bart sitting in a chair, holding his popcorn in one hand and a drink in the other.

"I'm all ready now!" Even sitting, Bart was moving excitedly around.

"We haven't even gotten her name yet." Tim sighed at Garfield's words.

"You have… Her name isn't a spoiler, it's Spoiler," Tim explain. Conner nod his head, understanding.

"Since I'm here, can I join you guys?" asked Spoiler, excitedly. Conner shook his head.

"We don't know you or what you can do," he said.

"If I beat you, will I be able to join?" she asked hopefully. Cassie snorted, putting one hand on her hip.

"I doubt you can even land a hit. Go home," said Cassie. Impulse popped another popcorn in his mouth, as Spoiler throw herself at Cassie. Robin groaned, and went to the sidelines. He didn't want to be involved with what was about to happen.

* * *

Nightwing exited the Zeta-tubes, carrying a bottle of water. He immediately drop it as he watched Superboy getting kicked by Spoiler. Superboy stepped back with a gaunt, and rubbed where she kicked. Wonder Girl and Garfield were tangled up with each other, making it hard for either could escape. There was also laughing in the room, which he quickly identified to be Impulse. Impulse and Robin were sitting in chairs, with Impulse holding a packet of Popcorn.

"What is going on here?" He demanded in his best Batman voice, making everyone in the room freeze. Spoiler shiftly throw a familiar green stone to Robin, who swiftly put back into his belt. Superboy sighed with relief.

"We were sparring," said Spoiler, looking down ashamed.

Nightwing looked at the mess in the room, then at the guilty party. The lot looked almost ashamed of what damage they did to the room. His eyes flickered toward Impulse and Robin. Impulse still was eating popcorn grinning.

"If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you stop it?" Impulse stopped then smiled happily at Nightwing.

"What if you had the chance to watch one of your favorite shows in person live? Wouldn't you want to watch it?"

"What?" asked Nightwing, crossing his arms.

"One of my favorite things to watch with my friends were old videos that were saved. The original fight that happen was my favorite."

"Did I win in the original fight?" asked Spoiler, hopefully.

"It was a close battle but nope, Spoiler," said Impulse, shaking his head.

"I still don't get why her name is a spoiler," complained Beast Boy. There were scatter laughs around the room.

"I did pretty well, does this mean I can join?" ask Spoiler to Nightwing. Nightwing shook his head, then step in front of her.

"You already have an important job, Spoiler. With Batman gone, Batgirl, Robin, and I are need outside of Gotham. It's your duty to protect Gotham in our place. It's a hard job, but someone needs to do it."

Spoiler pouted for a half a minute then nod her head.

"I guess I will be staying in Gotham then. It was nice fighting you guys. Maybe we can do it again."

"Robin, take her home after she cleans up this mess," said Nightwing, turning away to study how the others were reacting. Superboy nod his head, when he noticed Nightwing. Wonder Girl and Beast Boy finally gotten themselves untangled and away from each other.

"Impulse, you go clean the mess in the kitchen. Megan will haunt your dreams if she sees what kind of mess you made," said Robin. Nightwing raised an eyebrow, as Impulse jumped up. He walked at a normal speed towards the kitchen, which was passed Nightwing. As he walked by Nightwing, Nightwing whisper,

"Show me the video later."


End file.
